When You Have Keys
by ARMV7
Summary: Hot Summer's night, Icy pool, Chloe, kissing, lust, euphoria, love. 10 words Max could use to sum up the best night of her life with Chloe [NSFW/Smut]


_**Pricefield smut [w/plot] as I promised. Ya'll know the deal, NSFW below the cut.**_

 _ **Takes places in the summer following canon...**_

 _ **Haven't done smut in a while, so it's half decent in my opinion. Ya'll are the judge though, so I leave it in your hands lol.**_

Tossing and turning, sheets strewn about by her legs, the idea of sleep and Max just couldn't meet tonight. At this point, Max started to feel like insomnia might be a side-effect of her power. Ever since she was 'blessed' with it; nights had been long, and dreary.

But that was much by her own doing.

 _"Researching stuff till 4 A.M. will do that to ya..."  
_  
The other factor of summer heat was something outside her control however.

She shuffled again, facing away from her window -something she greatly regretted opening. All that action had accomplished was making the room hotter, plus allowing the obnoxiously loud 'sounds of the night' into her room.

Still, it was even hotter prior to it being open. So, being hot and clammy was preferable over sweating to death.  
 _  
"Stupid AC... I should tell Samuel to get on fixing that before Victoria rips him a new one over it."_

 _"Who am I kidding? She's probably got her own in her room."  
_  
The gross feeling of sweat dampening the majority of her body reached an unbearable point. Max haphazardly kicked the sheets away and sat up, "Ugh...grody..." She groaned, feeling the air catching the damp spots on her shirt. It was a two second shiver of cool before the heat took staked a claim again.

As much as she wanted to blame everything on this summer nights' heat -and she really wanted to- Max could split the reasoning down a separate alley...

Three words: Girlfriend, Amazing, Chloe.

Today was May 22nd, 2014. Meaning it has been exactly seven months, 13 days, and a handful of hours since her and 'Che' had crossed paths here in the Arcadia again.

But, what's that got to do with anything?

Max's totally adorable time count was the product of their amazing, 'friendship-turned-totally-awesome-and-cool-relationship'.

Max always had ails sleeping after an awesome night with the crazy punk herself. It was like coming down from a high, (Max still refused to try weed) didn't even matter if they spent the entire time locked in Chloe's room. It'd easily dissolve to, lying next to her, caressing hands, kissing, touching, feeling genuinely loved. It's just so...

"Fucking fantastic." Max finished her thought aloud. There hadn't been a single day in their five years apart where Max didn't think on Chloe, but it still dumbfounded her as to how much stupidity one can possess to not pick up the phone and call. In the three and a half months of dating; most wounds mended, and things had leveled-up relationship wise.

 _ ***Bzzzzt* *Bzzzzt*  
**_  
"Speak of the devil." Max's attention shifted to her phone's display lighting up the desk corner of the room. Trying to restrain her giddiness, she tiptoed over to her desk and plunked onto her chair. Unlocking the phone and reading what her totally _hot_ girlfriend had to say.

 **Chloe: you me pool right now  
**  
Immediately she was caught off guard. Nonetheless, enticed by what Chloe had in mind.

 **Max: Blackwell's pool?  
**  
She was just really bad at expressing it.

 **Chloe: no dummy the pool on the moon**

 **Max: I don't think there's pools on the moon.**

 **Chloe: blackwell you me now  
**  
The photographer didn't want to shoot Chloe's idea down. Two reasons. One: It meant more time with Chloe -possibly inching their relationship to,the next- "Wait, what am I thinking?"

 **Max: Won't we get caught?  
**  
 **Chloe: don't worry i got it all under control just get your skinny ass outta bed and get down here  
**  
But maybe Chloe would be up for a little notching?

 **Max: Lemme change real quick ;)**

 **Chloe: into nothing?**

 **Max: I think Blackwell has rules against streaking.  
**  
Again, she's bad at showing it.

 **Chloe: its dark enough were going swimming so youd already be a step ahead  
**  
 **Max: I'll think about it ;)**

 **Chloe: such a tease  
**  
Max decided to terminate the conversation there. Just the way she liked it. Nice and open ended.

 _"Sorry Che, no streaking tonight."  
_  
Deep, _deep_ down; Max actually gave the idea serious thought, but she'd rather keep her precious scholarship right now, but at least Kate wouldn't be the only one with a stupid video online.

Max gave her head a slight smack, _"What is with you tonight?"  
_  
Not wanting to delay, Max slipped over to her floor lamp and flicked it on. She followed by moving over to her closet; wanting nothing more than to rid herself of these disgusting clothes.

She vouched for her usual shirt & hoodie, plus jeans combo, before checking her disheveled hair in the mirror. Not really caring about how she looked; the photographer did a double take of her room, grabbing her beloved camera bag, and slipping out into the dormitory hallways.

As she tipped along, the excitement rose inside her again -only this time it was a little stronger. Her body almost yearning for Chloe to kiss her again. The way the punk caresses her cheek, slips her fingers through the brunette's hair...

It all made the trip to the pool seem like a journey.

 _"This should be interesting."  
_  
 _ **######  
**_  
A journey it wasn't, and sure enough Max found Chloe standing directly by the doors to the pool -minding her business.

The excitement remained. Her palms getting warm at the feeling of Chloe's hand in hers, almost as if a ghosted version was there right now. As she continued to march; a grin grew in sync with the closing distance, "She looks so cute just waiting for me."

The punk picked up on Max's silent footsteps, she turned, giving her girl a sly expression, "Check-it." She spoke, raising, and twirling her reprinted Blackwell keys.

"Boo, I've already seen that trick." Max joked. She didn't allow Chloe to answer. The impeding response cut off by a warm peck to the punk's alabaster cheek.

"And I've already seen that trick," Chloe's sly look didn't fade. She waited for the moment when Max draped back, to make her own move.

Chloe snapped forward, planting both hands on Max's cheeks, kissing her roughly. The kiss startled the brunette, but even so; she melted to the touch, her yearns from earlier being somewhat satisfied.

Chloe let go. Ending her 'trick' by nibbling the photographer's bottom lip of course.

"Top that," Chloe taunted. To gib Max further, she immediately followed said taunt with a stealthy intertwine of the hands.

"I..."

"Love you too," Chloe smirked, "Because that's what you were gonna say, right?"

"Suuurrre." The brunette muttered. That kiss really did catch her off guard. The feeling from earlier surfacing harder. She glanced down to her hand in Chloe's, all to make her blush.

"Oh? Someone's submissive -just the way I like it."

Max fiddled with her bag strap, avoiding Chloe's gaze. She felt her aqua-haired girlfriend stall for a moment. The brunette continued to look away, she felt embarrassed almost. Her deep emotions for this relationship not at all being against the idea of what Chloe just joked about.

 _"I just hope she doesn't see it... wait... do I? If she picks up on it then... oh my lord what're you suggesting Caulfield... can I... that's a whole different notch..."_

Chloe watched as Max bored into the sidewalk. However, she could catch the side of those doe-eyes, totally picking up on what she inevitably failed to hide.

 _"She's being so transparent with this, I'll have fun with it for now."_ Chloe mustered a thought at Max's behavior.

"Well you comin' or what?" The punk spoke lightly enough to change the mood.

"Of course," Max gave a slight laugh, "Lead the way oh noble one."

Chloe began cycling through the myriad of keys. As she did so, the brunette pointed out a rather important question, "So ninja Che, how're we not gonna get caught?"

"I got my bases covered," She continued to scan through the key ring, "Every so often, the two guards on shift go out for drinks or whatever, and dump the responsibility on Sargent Pepper."

"Right," Max nodded, "I assume there's more?"

"Hold your horses." Chloe concentrated on the proper key, "Well let's just say; I may or may not've deleted the message of those guys calling in." The punk grinned like a madwoman, it felt awesome to 'entering' utilizing her own stepfather's equipment, "I can see why they don't like him tagging along though."

"So no guards?"

"Zilch. Tonight," Chloe paused to click the door open, "We, own Blackwell."

"That's a relief." Max made a snarky grin, "I guess we'll have to get our adrenaline trip another way."

"Just get inside so I can see you take your clothes off."

"Ladies first," The brunette countered back.

Chloe took the initiative, "Thank you madame," her fake accent made Max giggle before joining in behind her.

They entered the dark, Max felt Chloe give her shoulder a slight jostle, "Dude, bust out your light, I don't think I can sue if I fall."

The photographer cackled more, she brought out her phone and activated the torch, moments later, and she and Chloe retraced familiar territory from months ago. Hand-in-hand.

With each step they made, the scent of chlorine became more intense. The distance closed, and Max could feel her senses slipping. The chemical scent wafting by, the invigorating heat, and Chloe's hand entwined with hers...

 _"Holy shit... just... get to the water Caulfield."  
_  
The echoing of footfalls increased as they entered the larger pool section, the sights and sounds were allowed Max's to her senses again.

Something about tonight bothered her. But not in a bad way.

There was a clatter to her left, the brunette's gaze shifted to Chloe -already kicking her boots off. Max didn't blush, she felt hot, like the heat was really testing her wit tonight.

"Well?" Chloe caught her girlfriend staring, "I'll let you do the honors." She pointed to the room housing the lighting controls. Awkwardly, Max stumbled off. Her lazy stride slow enough to see the removal of Chloe's pants. The image of her bare legs simmered in the time traveler's mind.

Soon enough Max's memory kicked in. She reached for the tabletop controls, her hand missed the first time, clear evidence that her focus definitely wasn't here.

"Hella yes!"

Max grinned at Chloe's shout, followed by a large splash. The brunette wasted no time jogging poolside and stripping down.

"Mnh," She elicited. The cool air catching her bra and pantie clad body all the right ways; resulting in all the wrong thoughts. Her glance when down to the currently lofting Chloe, the punk being clad in an actual black bikini. The photographer felt stupid and turned on at the same time.

"C'mon Max!" Chloe shouted, "Get wet with me."

Max's subtle cough blocked out the cackle that emanated from the punk. Her mind began to give in, feeling as if Chloe was on to her.

 _"Play it cool Max..."  
_  
"Hold on, it's not every day I see an otter in the water." Max grinned and stepped back for her camera bag, snapping a photo of soaked Chloe flipping her the bird, _"Definitely my new fav."  
_  
"You're such a-"

Max dived for the water. Slipping under and blocking out what Chloe had to say. The water was an _immediate_ refresher, soothing her senses, but not enough to stomp her internal flame out completely.

The brunette surfaced -only to get a big splash to the face, "You're the otter." Chloe remarked. The punk evaded backwards, her arms raising to block the expected counter-splash.

Nothing happened.

Chloe lowered her arms -slowly- just to make sure Max hadn't been plotting a ruse. They reached the water soon enough, revealing the brunette floating there, awkwardly shuffling in the water, eyes coming and going.

Chloe had an idea why.

"You... alright? Got some water in your ear, or something?" The punk tentatively asked.

Max suddenly grinned, "No, just... I'm happy."

"Happy? Like the 'breaking n' entering' kind? Or the 'In the pool with your girlfriend' kind?"

Max swam to Chloe's flank, "Definitely the latter. I'm just glad we're doing this."

"How sweet," Chloe smirked, "And here I thought I was being a bad influence on you."

"Not that, just... I'm glad we're together."

"Well when you put it like that," Chloe swam up the edge, swiveling up and idly dangling her feet into the water, "Me too."

Max followed suit. Her want to be next to Chloe outgunning her want to cool off, "Heh, you have no idea how scared I was the day you saved me from Nathan."

"Scared?" Chloe spoke, perplexed.

"Yeah, I was honestly preparing myself for you to just go apeshit on me, and boot me out of the truck."

"Oh please," Chloe wrapped her arm over Max's bare shoulders, "Typical Max, always thinking the worst," Her expression toned to serious, "You know I'd never do that. Sure I was pissed, but it matters less now that we're together."

Max felt her heart flutter, "Aww shucks."

"I'm serious dude. The day I dared you to kiss me; that was no fuckin' joke. I like, freaked out after you went downstairs."

"Oh my god, really?" Max palmed her mouth, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Really. You mean a lot to me Max."

Chloe's expression took on a soft look. Her eyes catching the water, a slight smile tugging at her lips. She looked genuinely happy. Something Max would fight tooth-and- ail to see.

With actions rather than words, Max captured Chloe's soft lips, crooning her neck to get the kiss just right. The aqua-haired girl countered fully. Using force to push Max back onto her elbows -their lips never separating.

 _"She's so much better than me at this."  
_  
"Mmhhn," Max involuntarily moaned. Chloe nibbled her bottom lip, demanding that her tongue have access. The photographer wasn't about to argue, and soon she fought a losing battle for dominance of her mouth.

 _"Fuck, she's a thousand times better than me at this."  
_  
To addle Max more; Chloe sifted her right hand through the brunette's damp -chlorine scented- hair. Max slipped more, courtesy of the wet tiles coated from the water that dripped from her body. Eventually her arms gave out, her spine contacting the cold tile made her shiver and Chloe disconnected the kiss -now looming over her.

Chloe was panting, her victorious sneer almost predatory.

 _"Is she on to me?"_ Max wondered.

"So, what'll it be babe?"

Max cackled at being called 'babe', "You killed it."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Y'know you're not exactly in the best position to be sassing m- gahh!" The punk squawked, as Max took advantage of her lowered guard. Forcing Chloe off her in one easy swoop.

She hit the water with a big splash, eliciting a beckon of laughter from Max.

"Ahaha- whoa!" Her victory was short lived, as a hand shot out of the water and clamped around her ankle, yanking her down into the frigid waters.

The duo surfaced in sync, Chloe being the first to point fingers, "Dude, I totally want-"

"To... kiss me again?"

Chloe stalled, not the answer she'd been looking for, but oh-so better, "You hella read my mind."

The brunette held her external composure. Internally she was hot again. Her mind scrambled from the short 'session' with Chloe.

This time they met in the water, two sets of soft lips creating a conjoined feeling of love between them. The kiss this time was more sensual... slow. Their hands caressing each other's faces as their lips smacked.

They remained that way as long as oxygen would allow. As soon as they separated, Chloe took a whiff of the air, "Fuck, as much as I love doing this; this chlorine does a number on my hair dye."

"We could head back to your place, like last time." Max offered, even though it wasn't even her house.

"How about a shower first?" Chloe shot back, she was far from oblivious to Max's odd behavior at this point. She knew what was on the brunette's mind.

"I-If you say so."

 _"Dammit."_ Max internally cursed her stutter.

"You know this place better than I do," Chloe gestured for Max to leave the pool first "Lead the way."

Max hadn't a response to give, knowing Chloe's suggestive nature all too well.

 _ **######  
**_  
By the sign of both of them not grabbing their clothes; Max should've seen this coming.

A dark shower stall faced before her, suddenly Illuminated as it appeared Chloe had found the light switch. It wasn't bright, nor dim, just the perfect setting.

As bikini-clad Chloe approached, Max flashed her a weary grin, "Guess I'll go first."

"Sure." Chloe nodded, sounding uninterested.

Max sidestepped the cold tile floors. Though she'd done this several times in her own dorm; here it felt almost wrong to remove what little clothing she had left.

Especially with Chloe just around the corner.

The wall mounted nozzle turned with a squeak, before luke-warm water began to cascade down her body. The acrid stench of chlorine already fading.

She crooned her neck to allow the water to cleanse it. Her eyes lidded shut as she more and more became lost in her own neverland. Odd so it was; the warm water soothed her senses in stark contrast to the cold.

 _"This was fun tonight, maybe me and Chloe should-"  
_  
Her train of thought was promptly derailed as two soft hands landed on her hips from behind. The sudden contact pulled Max from her neverland, forcing her eyes open, and sharply turning around, "C-Chloe?"

"Duh, it's me," The punk slid next to her, "Y'know you're really bad at subtlety."

"W-What do you mean?" The photographer's voice creaked at Chloe's hand slipping up her back.

"Oh c'mon, the glances, the awkwardness, there's something else on your mind."

"N-No there isn't."

"Kiss me." Chloe made a sudden demand.

Through the mist of water, Max could easily see her punk-rock girlfriend pucker her lips, half lidded eyes predatory like before.

"Not kidding anybody Caulfield. You want this so bad..."

"I'm waiting-" Chloe's voice was hushed by a heated kiss from Max. It's was sharp and quick, totally catching her off guard.

Totally not the way she wanted this to start.

To uneven the proverbial playing field, Chloe limply placed her arms around Max's neck. Stroking the ends of brunette locks and forcing the girl closer to the wall. The kiss deepened, Chloe now fully under the influence of more carnal emotions.

"Mhn," Max choked as her back hit the icy wall. She dared to open her eyes, but the regret was gone as her blue irises locked with the heated ones of Chloe.

Hand stroking the side of Max's head, body now engulfed by water, Chloe made the first comment, "Ready?"

"Been... waiting..." Max gasped out.

It was all the incentive Chloe could ever ask for. Her raw lust for Max had manifested way sooner than today, but unlike the selfie-taking hottie; she was better at hiding it.

Chloe moved her face towards the pink cotton of Max's bra, inching the brunette forward and unhooking it. The new gap allowed the annoying fabric to slip next to the drain.

Chloe felt her mouth water at the near perfect display of Max's body. The punk planted her arms around Max's neck again, closing the gap and planting a kiss on her wet lips, unlike before, this kiss was hard like steel, sending shocks up Max's spine, signaling Chloe wanted this just as bad.

The kiss morphed into a sloppy drag of the tongue, the sharp digit gliding down Max's neck and ending barely a centimeter from the girl's pert breasts. Chloe looked down through the valley between them, watching Max's body quiver ever so slightly.

Max blessed the fact that they were in shower, otherwise, Chloe would most likely be teasing her for how wet she'd gotten.

Smirking at the girl's blind lust, Chloe placed her lips on Max's exposed mound.

"Fuck~" Max immediately cried out, the touch amplified by the hot water washing over them. Chloe sucked and bit at her nipple, the pleasure and pain mixing together into rising euphoria. With her sharp administration's caressing Max's left breast, Chloe notched things up by gently stroking the parallel.

 _"So much better..."_ The photographer managed to squeeze out a coherent thought. Her legs buckled as Chloe's moves were already becoming too much. All adding the burn inside her.

Chloe realized this was going way faster than anticipated. She relinquished her fun on Max's chest and traced right back up to the brunette's lips, "How's that for a start?" Her tone was mischievous, a laugh escaped her lips at how pissed Max looked.

The aqua-haired girl went down on Max again. This time lower than her heaving chest. Her gentle palms traced Max's smooth abdomen, then slipped over the curvature of her shapely rear and dug into the hem of her panties.

Sharp breaths escaped Max as she waited. Her eyes half-lidded, still feeling the pleasure Chloe had dutifully given her seconds ago.

"I'll ask you again; ready?"

Max almost kneed Chloe in the face, "Fuck, you."

"I thought this was the other way around." The punk grinned innocently.

 _"Leave it to Chloe to... be a little shit right now."_

 _Chloe picked up on her photo-snapping girlfriend's buried want for this to happen. She decided to begin, teasing just wasn't in her nature when it came to... this._

She could smell the girls enticing scent, blocked by matching pink panties. Chloe glided them down to the slippery floor. She allowed Max to kick them off before eyeing the panoramic view of her bare nethers. Max's mind was convoluted with bliss; tenfold as Chloe's smooth digits slipped inside.

"Che..." Max moaned. At first there was slight pain, but as Chloe's worked her glistening womanhood, the pain was replaced with uber bliss again. The unbelievable pleasure that radiated from the sudden intrusion caused Max to cry out, lulling her head back as Chloe worked her magic.

The pleasure redlined quickly as Chloe's -now two fingers- traced by her clit with each and every thrust. The photographer's gasps and moans were music to the punk's ears, loving the fact that she could give this to Max.

The pleasure was replaced by a near painful burn, as Chloe withdrew her fingers. Max gritted her teeth, kneeling Chloe in the face was looking pretty good right now.

"What next?" The bikini-clad punk taunted.

"I-" Max couldn't speak. The sex high was too intense at this point. She wanted Chloe to touch her again.

Doe-eyes scanned the mop of blue hair below. Chloe slowly came forward again; her face drawn into Max's nethers. It calmed Max, because she was about to get what had secretly kept her up this night.

Chloe's face was planted directly between her legs, her tongue tracing a lick up Max's loins. Those doe-eyes painfully clamped shut as she let out a drawn out, half moan, half scream. Echoing off the slick, water beaded walls. Chloe's enjoyment reached a point where she couldn't wait for Max to do this to her. Her tongue continued to trace Max's slit, dipping in and out via a figure-eight pattern. With each pass, her geek girlfriend's moans were stronger -easily pushing her to the bleeding edge.

" _One last tease won't hurt..."_

Max could literally see the impending tease from Chloe's body language, to halt it, she ran her soaked palms through Chloe's unbelievably soft hair, subtly forcing her back to that oh-so good oral.

The brunettes fuse was short lived. The heat from earlier died down…

"Chloe!" She shouted. The blue haired magician graced her with a final sharp lick that crumbled into a climax.

" _Fuck… this feels so good"_

She came. The taste for Chloe was washed away with the hot shower water. The punk watched as Max slid down the tile wall behind her, head still lulled as her sex-inclined high wore down.

Seconds passed, before Max had the feeling to open her eyes again, Chloe's beautiful face was watching her intently, "Holy shit Chloe…"

The punk smiled, "Right?"

Max allowed herself to get back on two feet -Chloe followed not soon after.

"So we just had sex huh?" Max asked, an all too familiar awkwardness creeping over her.

" _Does she want me to…?"_

"The hell do you mean we?" The tattoo-clad girl laughed.

" _She does."_

The photographer cursed her poor skills in these situations. She merely tipped forward, connecting her lips with Chloe's.

" _Instantly the best night of my life."_ This was most likely the last of her coherent thoughts for the next little while.

The punk lowered her guard, secretly allowing Max to do whatever. She was stunned by the fact that Max was already fiddling with the lace of her bikini top.

The teal spaghetti strings slipped over her shoulders, Max crumpled the soft fabric and tossed it outside the stall. Her eyes not leaving Chloe's blemish-free abdomen all the while.

As if it were a game; Max tried to outdo Chloe. Their glances connected and Max, dove in for a kiss -easily taking Chloe by surprise.

Max had the premonition of what she was doing. As they shared the lip-smack, their bare chests connected. More pleasurable on Chloe's end due to the force at which Max came at her.

The punk disconnected for air, "Geez Max, you're... hard-core"

"Where have I heard that before?"

Chloe gave Max a strange look and began to laugh, regretting so, as her lungs were already starved for air.

Not wanting to be laughed at, Max enacted her "plan". She put more force into the kiss, nibbling and sucking at Chloe's bottom lip. The blue-haired deviant almost felt underwhelmed, but a choked moan rung inside as Max's knee hit the apex of her legs.

Chloe started to feel warm. Each tap from Max's knee made her feel weak in legs. When there was a substantial tap; the punk arched her back. Breaking the kiss and giving Max an enticing moan.

"So hard-core..." Chloe gasped out/

Max ignored that amazing comment. Her sharp fingers crept down Chloe's toned abdomen, gliding past her navel piercing and slipping to her hips. The brunette's fingers crawled like spiders to the knots holding Chloe's bikini bottoms in place.

Immediately undone.

Chloe was fighting herself to just grab Max by the neck and put her where she wanted, hell if it came to it she might even beg, beg her to fuck her, to ravage her, fully realizing how bad she _really_ wanted this.

"Damn, Max..." Chloe panted, her bottoms slipping to the floor, bare-shaven nethers hot from Max's breaths.

Max brushed her nose over the older girl's clit, eliciting a soft groan from her. Chloe practically welded her mouth shut, her triumphancy dying down as Max began to give her oral. Max knelt back and begun to grace her hands over Chloe's rear; planting herself firmly.

Max inched her lips deeper into Chloe's snatch, the walls immediately tightening around her tongue. "Fuck me~" Chloe squalled. The heat in her loins rose tenfold as Max's 'Irish Luck' found her G-spot.

Mind washed with lust, Chloe grabbed Max by her wet tresses and forced her face deep into her crotch.

Max addled her girlfriend with more with the addition of even more small, soft, and wet tongue.

"Fuck! Max!" Chloe cried at the tightly knit feeling, Max's tongue stretched the sensitive flesh to a hip bucking limit as the explorative photographer assaulted her nethers.

Chloe's arousal was reaching a fever pitch as the abdominal heat rose, evident of a climax looming down on her.

Max pressed the full force of her mouth and fingers into Chloe's glistening womanhood. She _was waiting_ for this.

"Max!" she screamed at the top of her oxygen-starved lungs, voice bouncing off the walls. Max immediately tasted Chloe's sweetness, slathering her lips and dripping down her chin, all to be washed away by shower water.

Much like Max did; Chloe hit the ground, limply leaning against the stall wall, "Oh… my… God… Max…"

The brunette felt… proud -In an odd way.

She simply grinned and leant next to her hot punk girlfriend, "Best night ever?"

"You have practice or some shit?"

The brunette giggled louder, "Why need practice when you can be... clever?"

Chloe joined in with the laughter, "Let's get outta here, this tile is not the best for lying on."

 _ **######**_

" _That was so fucking amazing…"_

Both girls had returned poolside, both half-arsely dressed. Max dangled her feet in the water, going over what just happened. Chloe had slipped off to find 'favors'.

Tonight's session, engraved the idea of love in Max's mind. The final bridge of it all finally connected.

"Best girlfriend ever."

"What's that?"

Max got a quick scare from Chloe's voice, "Nothing, well… actually I- wait, are those soda cans?" Max's right hand pointed to two cans of coke in the punks grasp.

"Yes, I tried to find us some wine, but I'm not one for fancy shit," Chloe grinned, "I got us chips too." In the opposite she bestowed two snack sized bags of Doritos, "Courtesy of Blackwell vending machines."

"How romantic."

Chloe tossed can, and a bag down to Max, "Well what d'ya prefer after shower sex? Considering you must've done it so many times before, right?" The punk quipped with her trademark style.

"Ha-Ha," The brunette tutted.

Chloe joined Max by her side, dipping her feet into the cold pool water, swinging them in conjunction with Max's.

They sat this way for a while, listening the ever so quiet tune the water made.

"So, best date ever; yay or nay." Chloe broke the silence.

Max lazily rested her head on the punk's shoulder, "Date?"

"We can call it that."

"You're idea of a date is breaking & entering, skinny dipping, and shower se-"

"I think you just answered your own question." Chloe cut in.

 _"I think I did. Talk about best date ever."_

Max pecked Chloe's cheek, "Best date ever, then."

Tiredness started to consume Max's body, she glanced up at Chloe -the blue-haired girl showing much the same appearance.

 _"Tonight really was fucking great. I'm so glad I have Chloe around."_

Max decided to oust her thoughts for once, "Chloe?"

"Hm?"

"Love ya."

"Love ya too Max."


End file.
